fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Legend of The Heirs of The Great Queen of All Worlds / Rise of The Queens of Light
Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Legend of The Heirs of The Great Queen of All Worlds / Rise of The Queens of Light & Darkness is a fan fictional series based on Kingdom Hearts. This is a remake of the video games with major alterations. The main pairing is Aqua & Fenrir since this is a yuri fan fiction. This story wil lead by up to Kingdom Hearts III. Fenrir is the sixth apprentice of Master Eraqus along with Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Lucem & Ambustio. Aqua, Fenrir, Lucem & Ambustio are the only four of six who became True Keyblade Masters. Aqua & Fenrir were saved from their tragic fates by Queen Serena because she believes they will be needed in the future. Aqua & Feneir are both granddaughters of Queen Haruka; The Queen of All Worlds. They will by able to use the true Ultimate Keyblades: Divine Heaven & Infernal Hell. Plot Keyblade Masters Aqua & Fenrir join Sora & his new companions Donald Duck, Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa Harlaown & Goofy on their quest to find King Mickey, Queen Serena, & Sora's missing friends. The 2 Keyblade Masters will have to face The Heartless controlled by Maleficent & Asnem / Xehanort's Heartless. Both Masters are determined to save their friends and defeat Xehanort once and for all. The most important thing is both Masters are that they ate the heirs to The Queen of All Worlds; Queen Haruka and they have a connection to each other through their hearts. That makes their job more difficult but, they will find a way to persevere and protect the love they share. After that, they deal with the Nobodies & Organization XIII. Heroes Allies Summons Worlds Sequel * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Heart's Greatest Weapon & The Grand Road to The Eternal Light & The Eternal Darkness-- The Legendary Vengeful Keyblade Master & The Ultimate War for All Worlds. Notes * Aqua & Fenrir's mothers, Mizu & Juno are Queen Haruka's daughters, meaning Aqua & Fenrir are her granddaughters & heirs. * Terra is paired up with one of Master Eraqus' old students Harumi while Ventus is paired up with his daughter Lucem. * Queen Serena and her sisters are daughters of King Feral & Queen Nehelenia. All 5 inherit Nehelenia's powers and strongest traits. * Serena is also one of Kaizarina Saige's former apprentices. She was taught to be a Keyblade Master. * Queen Nehelenia is a good guy in this story. She was picked to rule The Moon Kingdom over Queen Selenity by Queen Theia. * Queen Haruka is an all powerful Keyblade Master, She wields The True X-Blade. * Aqua also has a magical illness called Magi Mutatione. It was the cause of her being hated when she was a child in her home-world. * Queen Haruka is not Harumi's younger sister in this story. * Kaizarina Saige is an old friend of Masters Eraqus, Yen Sid & Xehanort. She is vastly powerful & considered to be a super genius. Kaizarina is a ancient Keyblade Master since she survived The Keyblade War. * Kiyomi is a true Keyblade Master, she was trained by Kaizarina Saige. Kiyomi traveled along with King Mickey on the first journey. * Lucem is watching over Ventus in Castle Oblivion. Eraqus has named her his successor & protector of The Land of Departure. * Aqua's hearts is pure light & Fenrir's heart is pure darkness, the connection between them will alow them resist temptation from either threat to both realms. Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Video Games Category:Series Category:Remakes Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Crossovers Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions